Touch Em All
by dragonsprit
Summary: As Jamie and Eddie prepare for their wedding they are asked to help out a friend and by doing so they set off a chain of events that may impact the family forever.
1. Help from the Inside

**Welcome to my newest Blue Bloods piece entitled Touch EM All, while I do currently have two other open stories within the bluebloods fandom which you can check out (I will return to them shortly). This story is one I just had to put out hopefully it is enjoyed by all.**

 **While I do normally tend to keep my stories fairly lite in nature this one will have its heavy themes so consider that as you read.**

 **This story does have its Jamko elements and there will be plenty (They are a central pair), a fair part of this story will also be devoted to Danny & Maria as well as Jack and to a small extent Nicky.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do Not own bluebloods all characters belong to CBS no copyright infringement intended I only own the plot and any original characters that may appear.**

 **Here are some important notes to keep in mind as you read:**

 **Jamie and Eddie are engaged both are still at the 12** **th** **Eddie passed the Sergeants Exam they are still partners.**

 **Eddie has inheritance money that was untouched.**

 **Linda's death did happen**

 **Nicky has graduated and just finished academy she works the 12** **th** **with Kara as her T.O. she is in a relationship that interconnects with Jack's story arc**

 **Jack is a freshman at JohnJay**

 **Erin is married to Abby they have been for four years for the purposes of this story Abby doesn't have kids and adopted Nicky at 17 Nicky refers to Abby as mama**

 **Sean is 13**

 **This story takes place starting in late July**

 **That should cover everything anything else will be explained in story.**

Chapter 1 Help from the Inside

"I'm meant to be where ever you are next to me" the lyrics to "Running Home to You" swirled through Maria's head she couldn't get the song out of head more importantly she couldn't get the person who those lyrics reminded her of out of her head not that she wanted to anyway.

Maria had realized that she was actually in love with her partner and close friend Danny Reagan.

On one hand she felt like part of a weight had been lifted off her shoulders having admitted she was in love with Danny even if it was just to herself but on the other she still felt weighted down because she was still debating on how to go about trying to close the deal with Danny even though she had floated several ideas in her head one of which was what Maria referred to as the inside option" which involved getting Jamie and or Eddie to help woo Danny.

Maria had already formulated the skeleton of a plan that involved Jamie and Eddie unbeknownst to anyone she had already drafted a letter requesting a change of partner going on the assumption that Eddie and Jamie would be willing to help.

While Maria thought of going for broke and asking Danny out on her own for her she felt like that asking Jamie and Eddie would account for any variables in the situation especially the one thing that worried Maria the most which was Danny being willing to date after Linda's death which was why she was borderline set on going for her Jamie Eddie plan.

The two had been doing paperwork for most of the day and hadn't been called out on a case luckily so they both took this rare opportunity to catch up on paperwork which Carver had been on them about partly because they were falling behind and partly because as the five four found out a couple of weeks ago Carver would be transferring to the one-six to be closer to her family since her mother required a bit more care in her advanced age.

The squad was told a new CO was already chosen and would be announced publicly any day now from the second Carver announced her move the rumor mill went wild as to who could replace Carver there were even whispers that Eddie would be head of the five-four seeing as she scored the highest mark on the exam not to mention she was a soon to be Reagan.

While Danny did his best to squash any rumors that Eddie slept her way to her spot it didn't stop a few people from taking shots one of which resulted in a tour CD which was kept in house by Carver out of respect.

Maria was on her last stack of reports while she tried to come to a final decision on Danny needlessly to say after weighing the pros and cons one last time Maria decided it was best to enlist the help of Eddie and Jamie to help with Danny.

Maria than proceeded to look at phone realizing it was 1:45, knowing Jamie's tour schedule this week she knew that he was on a split tour and she'd be able to catch up with him.

She sent him a quick text hoping he'd answer.

M: **Jamie if you're free** **can we meet up for lunch?**

Five minutes later Maria got a response back

J: **We can meet up at the diner a few blocks from the 12** **th** **in twenty**

Maria texted back instantly

M: **Done deal bring Eddie thanks.**

With that Maria got up without Danny noticing letting Carver know she was heading out for lunch and would be before the end of her break.

Maria took her car from the lot and headed for the diner.

A short while later Maria made it to the diner where she saw Eddie and Jamie in the process of ordering.

"Hey Maria sit we're about to order." Jamie called allowing Maria to sit and join the duo.

"Thanks for meeting me guys I won't be long."

"No problem Maria what's up?"

"Nothing much I can tell you guys over food lets order food first."

The trio ordered burgers and sodas and as Maria watched Eddie and Jamie engage in their usual swapping which she was envious of she wanted that type of connection hopefully she'd be able to build that with Danny.

As the trio engaged small talk Eddie noticed Maria was spaced out with a look she had seen millions of times but she waited for Maria to bring up the reason for the trios gathering.

"Jamie, Eddie I guess I may as well tell why we're here."

"Shoot Maria."

"Well to be honest Jamie this will probably shock you the most Jamie I'm in love with my partner your brother."

Jamie took a quick second to process what he had just heard he had a feeling Maria had a thing for his brother but never said anything for fear of being wrong or making Danny feel uneasy.

After a few moments Jamie finally came to and asked Maria the question that both he and Eddie had been thinking.

"Alright Maria so you're into my brother how do Eddie and I fit into whatever you called us about?"

Maria took a breath before answering.

"I know you guys have your wedding coming up in a few weeks and I wouldn't want to stress you guys even further, but this is something that I can't hide anymore it would mean everything if I was able to be with Danny he makes me feel like no one ever has I want to see if there can be anything more than a work partnership between us."

Both Jamie and Eddie saw the sincerity in Maria's eyes they both knew that look and there was only one thing to do.

"Maria don't worry about it we can balance the wedding prep and helping you with Danny hell its about time Danny had someone that was willing to make him whole again".

"Thanks Jamie you guys are amazing."

With that the trio finished off their lunch and went their separate ways.

As Jamie and Eddie made their way back to the RMP Eddie thought she should voice her concerns about playing cupid to Jamie.

"Jamie are you sure we should be playing matchmaker for Maria and Danny?"

"Eddie don't worry about it there's nothing to worry about hell my family indirectly played cupid with us and look at us now."

"Yeah but we were different Danny lost the love of his life you don't find love like that easily."

"Eddie have a little faith sometimes lightning can strike twice I promise you at out wedding Danny will be walking in with Maria on his arm trust me."

"I hope you're right Jamie I really do."

Jamie and Eddie continued their tour not knowing that the journey to the alter would require quite a bit of faith.

 **That does it for this intro chapter the next chapter will cover Jamie and Eddie wedding prep a look into Jack and Nicky's lives and possibly an event that will shake the entire Reagan family to its core.**


	2. To Give & Take

**Thank you all for the support on the first chapter of this story hopefully it continues and grows.**

 **As I mentioned before Nicky's storyline will intertwine with Jack's to some degree that will be shown here get ready because from here on its going to be wild.**

Chapter2 To Give and Take

"Ay Jack move it I don't have all day." Nicky called from downstairs as she waited for her cousin so they could head out for the day.

"Alright Nicky I just need my keys."

A few moments later Jack emerged at the door dressed in a short sleeve black t-shirt and black jean shorts.

"Finally let's roll we have to be at the range in an hour."

"Sorry about that Nicky Sean moved my keys again."

"Whatever its cool let's just go."

Jack joined Nicky in a black Aston Martin and the two headed for the gun range in Queens.

"So, how'd you manage to get this Nicky?"

"Its Alex's car she's in her Jag today for a meet and greet".

"Speaking of Alex when are you telling your mom and aunt Abby that you two are more than friends?"

"Not now that's for sure it'd be Sunday gossip for at least a month besides we're not more than friends." Nicky stated trying to even her breathing.

"That's bullshit Nicky I saw you guys at Stardust last week you two are more than just friends and don't lie the proof is all over your neck".

At this point Nicky knew she should just tell Jack she knew he was trustworthy and the two had become closer in the last few months.

Fine I admit it I'm with Alex but don't spread it we want to keep it private she doesn't want to answer a million questions from paparazzi or anyone else right now".

"Relax I'm not going to tell but its cool you're dating a model and a cop."

"Thanks, we've been seeing each other since May but haven't been out during the day."

"I figured as much all her Instagram stories you're in are always in low key spots lucky her page is private".

Yeah speaking of Alex and md my love life I have some info you might find appealing."

"What's that?"

"You remember Alex's sister Christina you met her at the convention in April."

Yeah what about her?"

"Well Alex found out she has a crush on you."

"Ha that's funny Nicky."

"I'm serious Jack from what Alex told me sounds like all you have to do is say the word and you've got a date and possibly a girlfriend."

"Nicky Christina can't be into me."

"Why not Jack?"

"Have you seen her she's ripped has tattoos and piercings and I'm just me plus she's a model and tattoo artist I'd have no shot."

"Jack give yourself some credit besides I know for a fact she hasn't asked you out because she's scared you'll turn her down."

"Are you serious Nicky why would she think that?"

"The same reason Alex waited so long after seeing me at the legal society dinner our family name and what it means here the name Reagan rings a lot of bells and carries major weight".

Now that you put it that way I get it I'll give her a shot."

See that wasn't so hard who knows if you two hit it off you won't have to be with me to get into the club anymore you'll be made."

"After enduring mild traffic Nicky pulled into the parking across from the range and the duo headed inside".

Once they signed in Nicky grabbed her off duty Glock from her holster while Jack rented his own Glock the two set their targets and began shooting Nicky had a near perfect grouping while Jack missed center on just two shots.

"Damn Jack keep shooting like that and the PD shooting assessment will be cake".

"Thanks, I just wish I could join the academy sooner instead of having to wait two years."

"Relax if you need extra cash in your pocket just help me with on Alex's team I could always use another set of hands dealing with her shoot bookings either that or I could put in a word with Christina about you helping her out at the tattoo shop she needs a desk jockey anyway you'd pull an easy three grand a week."

"If its cool with you Nicky see what you can do with Alex if I'm going to date Christina I don't want to work with her."

Fine now let's shoot a few more than hit the gym I'll treat you to breakfast before we meet up with Alex lucky I'm off today".

The duo shot three more target rounds before heading to Nicky's where Jack kept workout clothes after which they headed to the gym.

After making the short drive over to the gym Nicky headed for the treadmill while Jack went for the butterfly press.

Once they each finished their warmups they each headed for the barbells where each did a set of fifty after which they went and had a few rounds in the boxing ring after the tenth round they headed for the saunas before they showered and changed just outside the gym Nicky and Jack both noticed 5'10 raven haired female dressed in a Yankee jersey black knee length basketball shorts and black high tops complete with a black Yankee cap.

"Hey Nicky how was the gym?"

"Great babe how was your meet and greet?"

"Same as always what do you say we get out of here and buy us all breakfast."

"I'm down."

"Jack take the speedster Nicky will ride with me."

"Thanks Alex."

The trio broke off into the separate cars and headed for the diner.

"Nick I'm assuming you told Jack about Chris?"

"I did he was skeptical but he was willing to go on at least a date".

"Cool I'll let her know she practically has it planned out".

"So, you take care of your end and we'll be gold".

The trio met up at the diner and ordered breakfast hoping that their arrangement worked out for all involved.

Meanwhile over at the twelfth Jamie and Eddie were sitting in the breakroom going over the last details of the wedding which Jamie was eager to get over with.

"Eddie, we have your dress the venue is confirmed the reception is squared away and our honeymoon is booked.

"Yes, Jamie that's all taken care of the only thing left is the bachelor and bachelorette parties plus the brides' maids final fittings and the rehearsal dinner".

"Spencer Hayley and Kara already said they're all over that neither of them will let out any details I tried already."

"Damn it".

Just as Eddie and Jamie were about to split a cheese cake when Renzulli came in.

"Janko Reagan you two are no longer partners word just came down from the captain."

"What's this about Sarge?"

"Relax Jamie you two are being split because as of E.O.T. Janko is being officially being named C.O. of the five-four and you Reagan are being assigned to a special assignment until further notice."

"Sarge are you serious?"

"As a heart attack kid."

"Alright Sarge whose point on this?"

"Go see Kane at OCCB she'll tell you what you need to know".

"Will do Sarge."

With that Jamie and Eddie headed down to OCCB.

Within minutes they met a medium height blonde named Sara who now headed up OCCB.

"Reagan you're here good and you brought your fiancée congrats by the way."

"Thanks now what's the UC?"

"You'll be headed to that new bar on 59th the Spade we have a tip drugs and cash and moving out of there we need you to make contact and verify what's up give us enough for take down".

"Before we do this what am I walking into?"

"We have reason to believe this is a Cora Santana cousin of the old ADT head that killed your old partner Cruz."

It didn't take long for Eddie to notice the fire burning in Jamie's eyes she knew how close Jamie was to Vinny and how his death was a sore spot for Jamie.

"I'm in Sara where and when?"

"You'll be going in this afternoon for a go see by four things will get moving."

"Done."

Jamie got fitted with a small mic which was made to look like a belt buckle cover along with a special vest that looked like a V-neck shirt.

"Go get changed and head down to Jay he'll ride you to the bar from there you're solo we have no way of getting backup in without this going bust."

"I'm good let's do this."

With that Jamie headed to his ride while Eddie left to clean out her locker.

"I'll see you at home Jamie."

Twenty minutes later Jamie found himself in the bar observing the patrons who weren't acting out of the ordinary so he made a few rounds through the story building glancing at the baseball game on tv every few moments for the most part the place seemed normal until about 4 when bigger crowds started coming in especially towards the backroom as he headed towards the backroom he was stopped by a short woman in a biker jacket.

"Hey handsome you dropped this and before Jamie knew what hit him a loud pop rang out through the bar causing Jamie's world to suddenly fade to black…


	3. Burn it Down

**Thank you to all who left reviews on the previous chapter hopefully you all continue to enjoy the story.**

 **I did receive messages about a mistake I made in the initial notes I put out to start the story regarding Jack and Sean that has been fixed Jack is 18 Sean is 13.**

 **I also received a note regarding the mistake I made as it pertains to the gang that killed Vinny, from here on the story will reflect the correct gang Los Lordes instead of ADT.**

 **A small adjustment will be made to the story regrading Eddie and her placement at the five-four it won't have a large impact on her storyline wise it is being done more for believability purposes.**

 **Thank you to all that provided the feedback.**

 **A/N This chapter will start with flashback that will provide context to where the chapter will pick up also for the purposes of this story Jamie hasn't amended his emergency contact info to include Eddie yet.**

Chapter3 Burn It Down

"Command one to Shadow Squad pick up." The radio in the surveillance van cackled we have a code blue at the location execute operation parachute."

"10-4 central."

Within moments the club was swarming with officers who secured the building along with everyone inside it took less than a minute for officers to be alerted to Jamie being shot.

"10-13 10-13."

When Peterson the shadow unit driver noticed Jamie he instantly noticed a bullet wound under the right side of his vest he instantly applied pressure and rushed Jamie out to a waiting ambulance where they were by some miracle able to stabilized until they got to St. Victors.

As the medics rolled Jamie in they were met by a tall blonde doctor.

"What do we got?"

"Jamie Reagan one GSW just to the right under the rib intubated in the field he's touch and go."

The doctor wheeled Jamie into the trauma room and began to work on him along with the staff.

"I need blood a sedative x-ray ultrasound the works stat!".

One of the nurses stepped out and ran to a walking EMT.

"This is the commissioners kid isn't it?"

"Yeah make all the calls it didn't look good when we got him knowing the PC it's all hands-on deck."

"Thanks"

The nurse went to pull the necessary paperwork when she saw the swarm of reporters that had descended on the hospital after pulling Jamie's chart she placed a call to Jamie's next of kin hoping this wasn't a condolence call she was making.

After three rings the phone was picked up.

"Reagan."

"Speaking."

Hello this is Casey Collins at St. Victors you are listed as Jamison Reagan next of kin correct?"

"I am what's this all about?" Erin asked fearing for her kid brother.

"Ms. Reagan I' going to need you to come down here as soon as possible its urgent thank you."

With that the call disconnected leaving Erin fearful she instantly grabbed her coat and rushed off slamming into Anthony in the process.

Erin where's the fire?"

"Can't talk headed to St. Victors."

Having heard that news Anthony followed right behind Erin.

Erin bolted to her car and along with Anthony to St. Victor's.

Erin made it to the hospital in no time flat bolting for the reception area.

"I'm Erin Reagan I got a call from a nurse about Jamison Reagan."

"Give me one sec."

The receptionist hit a few keyboard strokes and came back to Erin.

"I'm paging his case staff now I'll have someone out to you as soon as possible have a seat."

Erin and Anthony sat in the waiting-room hoping that was news she waiting on wasn't going to be what her mind was leaning towards.

After half hour a tall lean female doctor came towards the patient bay doors.

"Family of Jamison Reagan."

Erin immediately raced over to the doctor.

"I'm Erin Reagan Jamie's sister how's my brother?"

"Ms. Reagan let's have a seat and talk."

Erin Anthony and doctor Andrews sat down in an empty row of seats.

"Well Ms. Reagan I'm one of Jamie's case workers and I'm going to level with you your brother's injuries are extensive he was shot and the bullet caused extensive bleeding which we are doing our best to contain we currently have him in a medically induced coma we'll make a determination on what's next in twenty-four hours for now I'd advise you to gather family."

After informing Erin of Jamie's condition Erin made one of the two phone calls that she dreaded making this first one would be going to her wife.

Erin heard the line ring twice before it was answered.

"Commissioner's office Detective Baker speaking."

"Abby its Erin Jamie hospital now Dad here." Erin said frantically as she was trying to keep herself together.

"Woah Erin honey slow down what's wrong?"

"Jamie's been shot he's at St. Victors we need Dad here."

Upon hearing this Abby suddenly became cold her brother in law and bosses' son was hurt and by the way Erin came off she knew the situation was dire so she formulated a plan in her head to try and get Frank out of his ongoing meeting with mayor Dutton.

"

"Erin keep me posted I'll be down there soon and make sure no media get access to any staff I'm sure we don't have much time before you end up with a damn circus down there but stall it if it comes to that."

"Will do Abby just get here please."

With that Erin ended the call making the second call this one was to Danny hopefully he'd pick up and be able to help handle the incoming storm that was Eddie when she found out about Jamie.

Over at the five-four Danny and Maria were just about to walk out of squad when Danny heard his phone go off.

"Reagan pick that up I can't stand your phone's ringtone."

"Reagan."

Danny its Erin I need you down at St. Victors yesterday its Jamie and call Eddie but don't tell her Jamie is hurt."

Danny was racing his kid brother was hurt and now he had to deal with Eddie today took a turn Danny didn't see coming.

"Erin slow the hell down why is Jamie at St. Victors?"

"I'll explain later just get here Danny please."

With that the call ended leaving Maria and Danny racing hoping they'd make it to Jamie.

Meanwhile back at 1pp Abby knocked on the office door and rushed in alerting Frank.

"What is it Baker?"

"Sir I'm sorry to interrupt I just got a call from St. Victors and its urgent WE need to get to St. Victor's NOW."

Frank saw the look on his assistants face and knew by the tone of her voice she was asking for her father in-law not her boss.

"I'm sorry madam mayor we'll have to table program talks."

"Commissioner this proposal affects us both and its time sensitive."

"Madam Mayor with all due respect to hell with the proposal for now good day." Frank bellowed leaving his boss in shock with Garrett and Sid already having overheard their boss as he rushed passed them into the elevator.

Once they gathered the car and were in route Frank wanted answers.

"Abby tell me everything you know."

"Jamie is at St. Victors Erin is with him I don't know anymore than that Erin was a wreck on the phone.

Having heard that Frank said a silent prayer hoping he didn't lose another son.

The drive to the hospital was a brisk one but for Frank it couldn't have gone slower when the SUV pulled into the hospital Erin sprinted towards her father in tears.

Frank embraced his daughter holding her for a few moments before being able to walk to their previously occupied row of seats after Frank acknowledged Anthony to give Erin a few moments to collect herself which actually did help.

Eventually Erin calm down enough to talk to Frank.

"What do you know Erin?"

"All I know is Jamie was rushed here after being shot he suffered internal bleeding that the doctors were able to control but they have him in a medically induced coma for now that's all the doctor told me."

"Alright does Eddie know about Jamie?"

"I called Danny and told him to pick her up they should be here shortly."

Just as Erin said that Danny Maria and Eddie all came rushing with Eddie rushing Erin.

"Erin what the hell happened where's Jamie?" Eddie asked clearly on edge.

"Eddie I'm going to need you to sit down."

"No not till you tell me where Jamie is and why I'm here."

"Eddie I'll tell you what you want to know Eddie but I need you to calm down."

Eddie sat down next to Erin waiting to find out news on her fiancée.

"Eddie, I spoke to the doctor and they told me Jamie was shot he's in a coma I don't know how he got shot the doctors say the next day plus will be critical for him."

Eddie was ghostly pale her fiancée was in a coma and didn't know if he would make it.

"Erin can I see him I need to see him."

"I'll see if I can make that happen Eddie."

Erin left the group to go see if she could reunite Jamie and Eddie if only for a short while.

Meanwhile while everyone was trying to comfort Eddie Sid's phone went rang he stepped away for a moment when he came back he motioned to Abigail drawing her attention which got her to walk over to him he whispered to her letting her know he just got off the phone with the CO from OCCB who informed him Jamie had been hit during an op.

After finding this information Abby relayed the information to Frank who was visibly upset but for the sake of the family he had to show outwardly that he was fine while he was secretly beginning to plot how he would find his son's assailant.

When Erin finally returned Eddie was waiting for word from Erin about Jamie.

"Eddie, I spoke to the desk and someone will out to bring to Jamie in a few minutes."

Eddie was getting anxious she just wanted to see Jamie.

The group waited twenty minutes before Eddie was brought back to see Jamie.

Eddie was taken back to the ICU and when she walked into Jamie's room she saw the ventilator along with an oxygen mask and a heart monitor.

Eddie walked over to Jamie and took his hand as tears rolled down her face.

"Jamie, I swear to you when you wake we'll have caught whoever put you here."

Back in the waiting room Frank told the family he'd be heading back to 1pp for a bit but he would be back.

Eddie emerged back in the waiting room knowing that the family would want an update on Jamie.

"How is he Eddie?"

"He looks bad Danny that isn't my Jamie with all those wires I'm telling you this as his fiancée not a soon to be CO I don't care what you do find out who did this burn the city down."

The group saw a fire in Eddie's eyes from that moment on they all knew what had to be done.

Back at 1pp Frank was thinking of Jamie's condition but also wanted whoever was responsible dealt with swiftly.

"Alright I want everything we know so far what the happen in the street?"

"Boss when I spoke with OCCB they said it was a standard OP that just went sideways Jamie took the hit at close range they had parachutes and a plant in case of anything this looks like just an unforeseen event but know just give the word and I turn the dogs loose."

"Sid, I want any all people involved in that OP interviewed by you personally I want every detail of that OP with statements on my desk yesterday understood?"

"Of course, boss I'll get on that."

"Abigail, I want an around the clock detail on the hospital until further notice and once Sid gets those statements I want you both to go through them and loop in the five-four CO I'll postpone her transfer until further notice."

"Sir wasn't Janko selected to lead the five-four?"

"She was Abigail but I want this done by the book so she can't lead the five-four especially on this case and I've also found a mistake in Eddie's placement as soon as I square this case away I'm having Eddie reassigned to the one-six, they need a number two over there as well as a new CO I'm still waiting for word on who has been chosen but my top priority right now is officer Reagan's shooting."

"Understood sir."

With that Abbie and Sid left the office leaving Frank with Garett.

"Frank I'm sorry about Jamie and believe me I wouldn't tell you this if it could wait but we both know it can't I've already had calls from all three major papers and a few media outlets for comment how do we play this?"

"After we get our hooks in this case we'll hold a press conference but for now draft a standard statement saying an investigation is on going and we will have further comment at a later date."

"That should hold them and don't worry about Dutton I'll reach out and tell her to cool it I'm sure she'll relax for a bit."

"Thank you, Garett."

With that Garett left the office leaving Frank to call Erin to check in on Jamie.

For Frank right now, he just wanted Jamie to survive this ordeal.

As Frank looked out the window he wondered if he had it in him to be level headed with this case only time would tell.

 **That does it for this chapter the next chapter will cover the start of the case and it being public also Jamie's case will begin to show it effects on a few people in the family.**


	4. A Trail of Tears and Flames

Chapter 4 A Trail of Tears and Flames

It was just before 8:30AM when Frank walked off the elevator into his office hoping Sid had made some headway on Jamie's shooting just as he was steps away from the office door Garett opened the door.

"Frank I was going to find you."

"What is it Garett?"

"Well let me sit down than we'll get to it."

Frank and Abbie entered his office she hung his coat and he sat down waiting for information from his DCPI.

"Well Garett let's have it."

"I've been here since 7 with Sid he's informed me he's gone through every piece of information on every single person that had anything to do with the assignment every single person that knew about the operation is clean so from just a paper standpoint you're not looking at an inside job."

"Well that's something where are we on interviews?"

"Already scheduled according to Sid he will be going through each story twice."

"Fine now I know there's a media aspect to this there always is with you so spare me the spin and let me know what's what."

"Well Kelly Davidson of channel 10 wants an exclusive sit-down interview with you regarding the shooting not to mention all three major papers are running different variations of Close to Home headlines on all the covers so this is spreading like wildfire.

Frank clearly exhausted took a breath before figuring how to handle the current situation.

"Alright Garrett get those interviews handled I want a preliminary report by two as for the papers let the headlines roll and as for the Davidson interview invite Ms./ Davidson up here let her know it's off the record."

"You got it boss."

Once Frank was alone he took a look out his window hoping the perps responsible would be caught soon.

Once Frank turned around he picked up the phone and dialed his chief of D's

"Sam its Frank listen you probably heard about Jamie's shooting I need a favor.

Anything you need Frank I'm all ears.

"Thanks, I'll send you the details I have later but I need this case handled by the best kick it to the five-four hand it to Carver tell her she will be getting her point detective ASAP and have her red flag Danny's access to the case its only to be accessed by Carver my office and the team I put together."

"Got it Frank I'll be waiting."

"With that Frank hung up the phone hoping that he could make some head way in Jamie's case sooner rather than later.

Over at the hospital Eddie was sitting at Jamie's bedside hoping that there would be a change in his condition at some point today so far doctors had been by to check on him but that was just routine which worried there were times during the night she debated going off the grid and getting answers for herself but fortunately wanting to see Jamie alert got the better of her.

As far as Eddie knew there was still no movement on Jamie's case for now she just wanted Jamie awake but in the back of her mind she knew she had to have faith that Jamie would be okay.

Over at the five-four Danny and Maria were just coming back from court Danny was already on edge from seeing his brother in a coma and halfway through his third cup of coffee as he walked back to his desk.

"Danny you need to relax you'll end up joining your brother in the hospital."

"Baez you're telling me to relax when my brother is a coma hanging on by thread I'm about two seconds from burning this city myself and my soon to be sister in-law would gladly join me if it meant getting justice for my brother."

"Danny, I know you want to help Jamie but you going vigilante isn't going to help at all now cool it before Carver rips you."

"Fine but I want answers that's all."

"I know Danny you'll have them knowing your dad there's a plan in place hell he's probably knees deep into some action plan."

"I hope you're right partner I really do."

Back at 1pp Frank had been tracking down one of the people he wanted to head up the investigation into Jamie's case while he knew it was a long shot for his plan to work he had to give it a try.

After an hour of searching he finally found the information he was looking for.

Frank quickly wrote down an address and buzzed Baker.

"Baker be ready in ten we're taking a trip."

"Yes sir."

Ten minutes Frank and Abbie were on their way to Frank's listed destination he had already left Sid instructions concerning the reports that had already been gathered he was assured they'd be ready on his return.

After a relatively easy drive into the Bronx the SUV pulled up to a small two-story home.

"Baker give me half hour wait around the corner I need to do this alone."

Frank walked up to the door of the home and knocked twice hoping that the person he was looking for would answer.

After waiting a few moments, the door opened revealing none other than Jackie.

"Commissioner Reagan what a surprise." Jackie said fairly certain she knew why her former boss was standing on her doorstep.

"May I come in?"

"Of course." Jackie said welcoming Frank into her home guiding him into her living-room.

"Well this is a surprise commissioner what do I owe the visit to?"

"I know this will seem like an odd request but I'm sure you've heard about Jamie's incident I need your help."

Jackie was surprised at the request she didn't expect the commissioner to be sitting in her living-room asking for her help.

"Yes, I did hear about Jamie's incident I'm sorry what would you need from me?"

"I know you took a leave but would you be interested in making a return to the department as part of the special investigations squad that is being setup which would lead to a new post for you within the department."

Jackie thought about it for a moment truth be told she had been thinking about applying for reinstatement but it was for the intention of going back to the five-four now she has the chance to work almost anywhere and she'd be helping the Reagans people she considered family.

"Commissioner I appreciate the offer what would I be getting involved in?"

"Just the investigation you'd be working along side my office nothing you haven't done before I would also take your desired house into consideration if you came back to the force."

Jackie thought about the offer this would mean going back to the job she loved in the house she called home and she'd be helping out family her answer was clear.

"I'm in."

"Thank you Jackie I'll be in touch with you soon don't worry about the formalities I'll handle it."

Jackie handed Frank updated contact info and watch him leave not know what laid ahead for her.

Once Frank made his way back to 1pp he was met by Sid in his office.

"Boss I've put together all the reports from the interviews for you just waiting on your next order from al accounts this looks like a gang hit but we can't seem to come up with how Jamie was made."

"Thanks Sid once I go through these reports I'll have a team go through everything and decide what to do."

"Understood boss anything else you need?"

"Go check on Eddie down at the hospital I'll get to work on our next move let me know anything you find out."

"Of course, boss."

Once Sid left Garrett walked in seeing his boss going through reports.

"Frank, I got in contact with Ms. Davidson she's fine with an OTR chat for this afternoon."

Thank you Garett I'll be getting in touch with the five-four I'm modifying Danny to avoid the circus and the investigation squad will be put together by tomorrow."

Frank why modify Danny he's one of the best you've got."

"I know that Garett I just need this done by the book it won't be full modification just desk duty until we crack this."

"If that's what's best go ahead."

With that Garett left the office leaving Frank to the reports.

After about two hours of going through reports Frank wasn't any closer to finding out how Jamie was made he knew he would need answers fast especially thinking of Eddie and most likely ready to go on a warpath.

Once he was done going through reports Frank had copies of the reports sent over to the chief D's and prepared to call Carver to actually get started on the investigation.

Meanwhile over at the five-four Danny and Maria were about to head off to a homicide when Carver called both of them to her office.

"Baez Reagan a word please."

Both detectives walked in and closed the door behind them.

"Baez, Reagan I know you two have a call to work but plans have changed effective immediately Reagan you are on semi modified duty you are confined to your desk failure obey this will result in suspension."

"This is absolute bull."

Reagan don't shoot the messenger your modified status is above my pay grade and Baez if you stick your nose in this you'll be out of here understood?"

"Yes mam." Baez replied wanting to stick up for Danny but didn't want to alert Danny to her feelings just yet.

"Alright than Baez go work the new call Reagan your desk now."

Danny exited the office in huff slamming the door while Maria left behind him devising a work around plan to get answers.

Back at 1pp Frank was sitting down with Kelly hoping to quell the media storm that gripped the city Jamie's case had brought out both pro law enforcement groups and CPA who was arguing that the city was turned upside down for one cop.

"Well Frank I can't imagine the hell you're going through."

"I prey you never do Kelly."

While I know this is completely OTR can you at least tell how you are handling this so we don't see citizen deaths?"

"There won't be I've taken steps to prevent that my top priorities are to protect this city and find the people responsible".

"Frank cut the tough guy act its just us your son was shot how are you."

"I'm fine Kelly I've dealt with line of duty shootings before it's no bigger now."

"Frank say that with a straight face your son is in coma and you're telling me you're not turning this city inside out trying to find out who did this?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you Kelly."

"Frank I won't have my intelligence insulted I know you now cut the bullshit let me in."

"Fine you want the truth here it is if it were up to me I'd have called in the dogs ages ago I don't want to lose another son to this job but I'm the PC I can't do that I have to think of 350000 not just one but truth be told if I had my way the animals that did this would be rotting in hell right now."

Having let all that out Frank felt somewhat relieved.

"Look Frank if it helps I have contacts I can talk to I'll help you out I can't see you like I this I care for you too much to see you like this."

"You would do that Kelly?"

"Yes, Frank you of all people should know I go the mat for the ones I hold dear and you Frank Reagan are one of the select few."

"I appreciate that Kelly."

"Frank, I have to go but just know there is more to me than you allow yourself to see".

With that Kelly left the office leaving Frank alone with his thoughts he was hoping that everything he is doing helps bring him and his family peace.

 **That does it for this chapter next chapter will cover the investigation getting off the ground and some more romantic build for Danny and Maria plus Nicky and Jack's relationships get a bit more spotlight.**


End file.
